kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie the Pooh
Ryan, Winnie the Pooh & The Gang Meets The Fox and The Hound is a new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot After a young red fox is orphaned, Big Mama (an owl), Dinky (a gold robin), Kids World's Adventures Team, and Boomer (a woodpecker) arranges Widow Tweed to adopt the little fox, Widow names the fox Tod, long for Toddler because since he reminds Tweed of a toddler. In a cottage of a hunter named Amos Slade, with his Greyhound hunting dog Chief, his friends Brer Fox and Brer Bear, Amos introduces Chief his new Bloodhound puppy named Copper. Tod, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot and the rest of the others, and Cooper later becomes best of friends. Amos grows frustrated with Copper for wandering off to play which he thinks Copper is chasing Tod and sometimes catching him, so he places him on a leash. While Tod & Copper and the others play around at his home, Tod accidentaly awekens Chief. Amos, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear they run after him and Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Stan, Ash and the characters until they're stopped by Widow. After an argument, Amos thinks of killing Tod at his first opportunity, now Chief & Copper go with Slade, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear to a hunting ground, and Tod and Ryan, Pooh and the characters are left alone, Big Mama tells Tod and the others that Copper would have to do as he is told with a song "Lack of Education", then Tod refuses Big Mama. Months pass and Copper & Tod grow to adulthood, in the night of Copper's return, Tod and the others talk to him, but ol' Chief awakens and Slade, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear wake up too and they all go after him again, but Copper tells him to run on to save him, until Tod and the others accidentally make a serious accident by leading Chief and Brer Bear onto a high railroad, causing Chief and Brer Bear to get hit by a train, which knocks Chief and Brer Bear off the bridge, and badly injures Chief's leg and hits Brer Bear on the head. Amos, Copper, and Brer Fox blame Tod for the accident and swear vengeance. Widow brings Tod to the woods to keep him away from Amos, who, despite being undeterred, figures out where Tod goes. Pooh and the others watch her doing it without being seen. The next morning, Pooh and the others along with Big Mama decided to find Tod in the forest and they all introduce Tod to a female fox (vixen) named Vixey, then Tod falls in love. The next morning, Amos, Copper, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear tresspass into the woods without anyone knowing. They hunt the two foxes and the others, but while trying to get them, they accidentally shift the battle to a big black grizzly bear, which suddenly awakens and attacks them. Amos fires only a single shot before he trips and gets his foot caught in one of his own bear traps and his gun falls just out of his reach, so Brer Fox and Brer Bear try their best to get the trap off of him. Copper fights the bear but is no match for him and is nearly killed in a very vicious fight. Against his better judgement, Tod and Pooh and the others intervene to save Copper and continue to battle the bear until they lead him onto a fallen trunk, which breaks and sends the animals all falling down the reserve's waterfall. Tod is wounded except Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash and the rest of the gang. Copper is here and Slade tries to shoot Tod and the others, Copper stops Amos because he is Copper's friend and refuses to move away. Amos drops the gun and calms down. Brer Fox and Brer Bear decided not to chase Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash and the rest of the others again for now and then follows Amos and Copper back home. In the morning, Boomer & Dinky find Squeeks (a caterpillar) turned into a butterfly and Widow has trouble healing Amos with a plaster with Brer Fox and Brer Bear helping, Chief and Copper watch him and start to sleep. While Copper is remembering what he and Tod said about being friends forever while they young, Tod and Vixey watch down at the houses from high above the forest and Ryan, Pooh and the others ride off to the sunset to see what new adventure lies within them. Trivia *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Garfield, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear guest star in this film. Gallery Winnie_the_Pooh_meets_The_Fox_and_the_Hound_Poster.jpg The_Fox_&_the_Hound.jpg Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver_Meets_The_Fox_and_the_Hound.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films